Srimati Rukminirani
by Rei Asou
Summary: Kau adalah langit biru yang menaungi hati dan jiwaku... Inilah kisah luar biasa dari kekuatan cinta seorang Rukmini terhadap tuan sejatinya, Krishna.


-DISCLAIMER-

Based on Mahabharata Star Plus version. Penulis hanya menulis ulang, mengembangkan, sedikit memanipulasi, dan menambahkan hasil pemikiran penulis ke dalam cerita yang sudah ada. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan dan kepuasan pribadi penulis semata.

* * *

Aku memang cantik, namun tanpa dirinya aku tidaklah cantik. Aku memang indah, namun dialah keindahan itu sendiri. Aku adalah sekuntum bunga yang menunggu sang lebah datang. Aku adalah harta yang paling berharga bagi dirinya, namun dia sendiri adalah harta terindah dalam hidupku. Seperti bunga teratai yang hanya ditakdirkan untuk tumbuh dan hidup di atas air, aku pun ditakdirkan hanya untuk Tuanku Krishna. Dengan penuh cinta dan keyakinan, kuserahkan separuh jiwaku hanya untuknya.

Semilir angin yang berhembus membisikkan kata-kata cinta darinya yang berada di sisi lain bumi Arya yang indah ini, membuatku semakin merindukan sosoknya yang lebih terang dari cahaya matahari di atas langit sana. Namun, walaupun aku berada di Widarba, dan dirinya ada di Dwaraka -atau dimanapun itu-, Ia selalu ada di sisiku, bersamaku. Krishna selalu ada dalam kehidupanku. Krishna ada dimana-mana.

Suatu saat ia akan datang padaku, menjemputku, membawaku pergi. Sudah lama sejak kelahiranku, aku mendambakan hari itu datang. Aku selalu berharap, dan tidak pernah berhenti.

Sampai suatu hari, saat seorang pangeran datang untuk melamarku...

"Sudah lama aku mengagumi Tuan Putri Rukmini. Kecantikannya selalu terbayang di dalam pikiranku. Dan maksud kedatanganku ke sini adalah untuk melamarnya."

Pangeran mahkota Sisupala dari Cedi, ia menawarkan sebuah hubungan baik dengan kerajaanku. Membentuk sebuah hubungan yang baik melalui ikatan pernikahan tidaklah salah. Pangeran Sisupala yang mencintaiku tidaklah salah. Ayahku yang ingin memperkuat hubungan dengan kerajaan Cedi tidaklah salah. Keinginan kakakku yang ingin agar aku bahagia di atas kepentingan diplomatik kerajaan pun tidaklah salah. Memang sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang Putri untuk mematuhi perintah Sang Raja dan melakukan sesuatu untuk kerajaannya. Tidak ada yang salah.

Namun, aku merasa kasihan kepada Pangeran Sisupala yang tidak akan bisa mendapatkanku, karena aku sudah ditakdirkan bersama Tuanku Krishna. Pada akhirnya, aku akan menikah dengan Tuanku Krishna. Aku sudah menjadi milik Krishna. Krishna adalah Tuanku. Dia akan segera datang.

Bahkan, walaupun Kak Rukmi marah besar, semua itu tidak akan terelakkan.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak mau menikah dengan Pangeran Sisupala? Kau sudah ditunangkan dengannya!" Kak Rukmi membentakku dengan suara yang tinggi.

Aku pun tersenyum. "Diriku hanya untuk Tuanku Krishna, Kak. Tolong mengertilah."

Kak Rukmi menjadi semakin geram. "Kau tidak bisa menolak lagi! Harga diri kita bisa jatuh! Raja Jarasanda akan menyerang kita jika kau tidak menikah dengan Sisupala!"

"Kau tidak usah takut, kak." Ujarku. "Krishna akan melindungi kita. Mintalah perlindungan kepadanya."

Kak Rukmi yang marah mendorongku dengan keras, membuatku tersungkur di atas tempat tidurku. "Krishna, Krishna, Krishna, Krishna! Berhentilah memikirkan gembala sapi itu? Dia tidak akan pernah datang!"

"Krishna pasti akan datang menjemputku." Kutatap kakakku itu dengan lembut, dan sebuah senyuman hangat kusunggingkan. "Bahkan sekarang pun Tuanku Krishna ada di sini. Krishna ada dimana-mana."

Kak Rukmi sangat geram. Ia tetap bersikukuh untuk menikahkanku dengan Pangeran Sisupala. Ia masih belum mengerti. Suatu saat nanti ia akan mengerti.

Namun, kekhawatiran semakin menghantuiku. Kegelisahan sudah mulai menyelimutiku. Tuanku Krishna belum datang juga. Dimanakah dirimu, Tuanku?

Kutuliskan sebuah surat untuk Tuanku yang berada di luar sana.

* * *

 _Tuanku Krishna, sudah saatnya kau menjemputku. Bahkan matahari pun tidak bisa menunggu untuk tenggelam. Hari yang suci itu sudah hampir tiba. Ini saatnya bagimu untuk membawaku pergi dari sini._

* * *

Aku selalu yakin bahwa ia akan datang. Aku harus lebih bersabar lagi.

Semerbak bunga-bunga dan wewangian menguar di dalam istana. Cahaya yang menerangi seluruh penjuru istana kian berpendar. Para pelayan bekerja ekstra keras. Rembulan yang muncul di atas langit malam yang cerah menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi saat yang kutunggu-tunggu hampir tiba. Kebahagiaanku sudah berada di puncaknya. Akhirnya, aku akan menikah. Bukan dengan Pangeran Sisupala, walaupun semua persiapan dibuat untuk itu, tetapi dengan Krishna. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan hal itu. Dua hari lagi, tidak, besok, kau akan datang untuk menjemputku dan meminangku.

Akhirnya Matahari terbit di ufuk Timur, menandakan hari baru yang membahagiakan itu telah tiba...

Cahaya matahari yang hangat menerangi seisi kamarku, berpendar ke setiap sudut ruangan. Dewa Surya telah memberkatiku, memberkati hari yang membahagiakan ini. Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku.

Kupandang dunia di luar sana melalui balkon kamarku. Semua terasa sangat indah. Bahkan burung-burung yang terbang melintasi langit biru, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di taman, semua makhluk yang ada di dunia ini, mereka berdo'a untuk kebahagiaan kami.

Tuanku, kita akan segera pergi menuju keabadian. Kelopak bunga yang jatuh dari tangkainya diterbangkan oleh angin menuju nirwana, menghiasi langit yang cerah ini dengan warna-warninya yang gemerlapan. Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak prajurit yang menjaga di luar kamarku, betapa Kakakku Rukmi sangat bersikeras untuk menikahkanku dengan Pangeran dari Cedi itu, dan walaupun aku sudah diikrarkan bersama dengannya, takdir tak bisa diubah. Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama mengarungi bahtera kehidupan ini, bahkan mungkin di kehidupan yang lalu, dan selanjutnya.

Seorang wanita berpakaian gadis pemerah susu datang ke kamarku. Perawakannya yang jangkung dengan tubuh yang tegap, entah kenapa, membuatku senang. Terlebih, saat ia mengatakan kata-kata yang hampir membuatku menitikan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Aku Arjuna. Madawa mengutusku untuk menjemputmu. Ia sedang menunggumu di kuil Dewi Parwati."

Seolah seribu bunga berjatuhan dari langit-langit kamarku, begitulah perasaan hatiku yang sangat bahagia dengan kedatangan Pangeran Arjuna.

Sesaat sebelum kami pergi, Kak Rukmi muncul dari balik pintu, membuat kami merasa terkejut. Ah, ingin rasanya kupeluk kakak tercintaku dan berkata bahwa adiknya akan segera menikah dengan lelaki idamannya. Namun, tentu saja itu mustahil. Terlebih, Arjuna mengisyaratkanku untuk berpura-pura menolak dirinya yang datang untuk menjemputku ke acara ritual prapernikahan bersama Pangeran Sisupala, agar Kakak tidak mencurigainya.

Namun, rencana Pangeran Arjuna gagal. Penyamaran Arjuna terbongkar sesaat sebelum kami meninggalkan istana. Arjuna, bagaimanapun, membawaku lari ke luar istana. Aku takut. Aku takut para prajurit menangkap kami. Aku takut kami tidak bisa mencapai kuil Parwati. Aku takut tidak bisa bertemu dengan Krishna.

Pangeran Arjuna membawaku kabur dengan kuda putihnya, melesat menuju matahari terbenam. Tetap, para prajurit itu -dan kakakku- mengejar kami tanpa merasa lelah. Tegang. Ini sangat menegangkan. Rasa takut yang hebat menyelimuti diriku.

Kuda kami tertahan saat sepasukan prajurit menghadang kami. Arjuna turun dari kudanya dan mengangkat busurnya.

"Pergilah ke kuil Parwati! Aku akan menahan mereka di sini." Ucapnya dengan gagah.

Saat itu pula, aku melihat sosok seorang lelaki gagah yang datang dengan kudanya, membawa senjata gada, menghancurkan setiap prajurit yang menghadang. Tuan Balarama datang untuk membantu adiknya. Ia memandangku, memperkuat kata-kata Arjuna, meyakinkanku untuk segera pergi pada Tuanku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memacu kuda putih yang indah itu ke arah kuil Dewi Parwati. Keyakinan dan semangatku untuk menemui Krishna di sana membuatku lupa bahwa aku tidak bisa menunggangi seekor kuda, dan aku belum pernah mendapat pelajaran berkuda. Tapi, seolah Yang Maha Kuasa menghendaki kami untuk bertemu, aku tiba dengan selamat, tanpa luka segorespun, di kuil Parwati yang sudah dijanjikan.

Kakiku seolah memiliki pikiran sendiri, bergerak dengan cepat menapaki setiap anak tangga menuju ruangan utama kuil. Aku datang, Tuanku. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu.

Tapi, kekecewaan langsung melanda diriku tatkala aku melihat ruangan utama kuil yang kosong, tidak ada siapapun. Keheningan seketika menyelimuti. Dimanakah dirimu, Tuanku? Aku berlari memeriksa setiap sudut kuil, namun dirinya tak ada dimanapun.

Aku tidak percaya ini terjadi. Maafkan aku jika diriku terlambat, tapi aku mohon datanglah, Tuanku. Dimanakah dirimu? Kristal-kristal bening mulai berkilap di pelupuk mataku, dan mengalir begitu saja di pipiku. Mengalir dengan deras, saat kudapati kenyataan bahwa Krishna tidak ada di sini.

Saat aku telah kehilangan harapan, sebentuk siluet muncul dari bawah tangga di belakangku, berjalan menghampiriku yang tengah menangis di hadapan Dewi Parwati. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas penampakannya. Diriku terpaku saat sosok yang indah itu berjalan mendekatiku. Senyumannya yang menawan, tatapan matanya yang lembut, wajahnya yang rupawan, dan kemilau tubuhnya yang bercahaya, diriku tak kuasa menahan tangis kebahagiaan yang muncul setelah kesedihan yang sempat menguasai hatiku. Akulangsung berlari kecil mendekatinya. Sekali lagi, kutatap matanya yang indah. Mahkota emas yang berhiaskan bulu merak, dhoti kuning yang selalu dikenakannya, dan sebuah seruling yang tersampir di pinggangnya, dia benar-benar Tuanku Krishna. Senyumannya benar-benar membuatku luluh.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyeka air mataku dengan sentuhannya yang selembut kasih sayang Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Jangan menangis, Rukmini. Aku ada di sini."

Suaranya sungguh menyejukkan telinga. Beribu kali pun rasa syukurku terucap tak kan pernah cukup. Maafkan aku karena sempat meragukanmu, walau hanya sesaat.

Ia menyentuh daguku, memaksaku yang tertunduk memandang matanya yang berkilauan bak permata yang tak ternilai harganya. "Kumohon tersenyumlah, karena kita akan segera menikah. Aku tidak akan menikah jika kau masih meneteskan air mata, kecuali air mata kebahagiaan."

Tuan Krishna memang usil dan suka menggoda. Namun karena itulah, aku bisa tertawa lepas.

Pernikahan kami disaksikan langsung oleh Dewi Parwati. Tujuh sumpah pernikahan telah terucap, dan sebuah ikatan suci pun terjalin. Di hadapan api suci, kami saling mengikrarkan cinta. Setelah rangkaian bunga terkalung, tanda merah sindur tergurat di keningku, dan mahkota pernikahan terpasang di kepalaku, Tuanku Krishna memberikan sebuah ciuman manis di dahiku, dan memelukku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku bersumpah tak akan pernah lepas dari dekapannya.

Namun, sesuatu masih mengganjal benakku...

Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai, Tuanku Krishna menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku menuju kereta dengan dua ekor kuda putih miliknya. Ia akan membawaku ke Dwaraka, di mana pernikahan kami akan dikukuhkan, dimana aku akan menjadi ratunya, melahirkan anak-anaknya, dan tentunya hidup bersama dengannya selamanya. Setelah kami berada di atas kereta, Tuanku Krishna memacu kudanya, tidak terlalu pelan dan tidak terlalu cepat, menuju Dwaraka.

Sontak diriku terkesiap melihat Kakakku yang menghadang jalan kami. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan Kak Rukmi? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa hatinya sangat sakit melihat adik tercintanya pergi meninggalkan dirinya bersama seorang lelaki yang dibenci olehnya. Dan lagi, kami belum mendapat restu darinya, meskipun aku tahu bahwa ayah dan ibu akan merestui kami, walau aku tidak bisa memenuhi harapannya. Aku menoleh pada Krishna. Ia tersenyum.

"Salam, kakak! Berkatilah kami dengan do'a darimu." Ujar Krishna dengan santai.

Reaksi berbeda justru ditunjukkan oleh Kak Rukmi. Dibanding memberkati kami dengan do'anya, ia justru mengangkat senjatanya, meneriaki Tuanku dengan kasar. "Aku tidak sudi memberikan berkatku padamu yang telah membawa kabur seorang gadis yang telah diikrarkan dengan orang lain!"

Walaupun Tuanku Krishna terlihat santai, bahkan dengan senyumannya, aku merasa khawatir dan gelisah. Kenapa kakakku begitu enggan menerima takdir yang telah digariskan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa?

"Dengar, Rukmini!" Teriak Kak Rukmi. "Walaupun kalian telah menikah, kalian tidak akan hidup bersama! Kalian akan selalu terpisahkan!"

Sebuah hantaman keras menamparku. Sayatan yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada sebilah pedang menusuk hatiku. Kutengok Tuanku Krishna, sedikit demi sedikit senyuman di wajahnya memudar. Ia menatap Kak Rukmi dengan penuh amarah. Tuanku Krishna tidak aenang dengan perkataannya, terlebih dari itu, ia marah. Sangat marah. Bahkan aku pun tidak sanggup melihat api emosi yang ia pancarkan.

Tuanku Krishna mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengacungkan jari telunjuk. Langit seketika berubah menjadi gelap. Gemuruh terdengar menggelegar di langit, dan kilatan petir secara bergantian menyambar bumi secara acak. Bumi pun seolah meneriakkan amarahnya. Tuanku Krishna mengeluarkan senjata paling mematikan sealam raya. Bahkan kedahsyatan senjata itu bisa mengalahkan senjata Bajra milik Dewa Indra. Cakra Sudharsana.

"Apa sebegitu bencinya kah dirimu padaku, sampai kau mengabaikan kebahagiaan adikmu sendiri?"

Aku sangat ketakutan. Aku takut Tuanku Krishna melepaskan senjata itu pada kakakku. Aku sangat mencintai Tuanku Krishna, namun aku pun menyayangi kakakku. Dengan penuh keberanian, kugenggam tangan kanan Tuanku.

"Tuanku, aku mohon, ampunilah Kakakku! Maafkan dia! Jangan bunuh dia!"

Krishna tidak melirikku sedikitpun. Ia sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam ke dalam amarahnya. "Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya, Rukmini. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya."

"Kumohon, Tuanku! Dia kakakku, kakakmu juga. Jangan bunuh dia!"

Seolah tidak mendengarkanku, Tuanku Krishna melepaskan Cakra Sudharsananya. Senjata itu mengarah pada Kak Rukmi. Kakakku yang malang terjatuh dari keretanya. Aku tidak kuasa melihatnya.

Rasa lega menyelimutiku tatkala aku melihat kakakku yang tersungkur di atas tanah terlihat baik-baik saja, walaupun wajahnya terlihat pucat. Senjata Tuanku tidak menggoresnya sedikitpun. Hanya saja, rambut bagian atasnya terpangkas habis, menyisakan sebuah ruang terbuka di atas kepalanya. Tak henti-hentinya aku mengucapkan rasa syukurku, juga rasa terima kasihku pada Tuanku.

"Aku memang tidak bisa memaafkannya. Namun, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan istri tercintaku."

Sekali lagi, Tuanku Krishna membuatku kembali meneteskan air mata. Ia memang selalu membuat kejutan yang tak terduga.

Namun, ucapan mengerikan Kak Rukmi terus terngiang di telingaku, bahkan setelah kami pergi jauh meninggalkannya.

Tuanku Krishna menghentikan keretanya di tengah hamparan padang bunga, di bawah senja yang menaungi kami berdua dengan hangat.

Ia memegang pipiku, menatapku dengan penuh keseriusan. "Dengarkan aku, Rukmini! Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Ingatlah! Dimana pun diriku berada, sejauh apapun jarak memisahkan kita, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan ucapan kakakmu. Kita akan selalu bersama. Bahkan kematianpun tidak akan pernah bisa memisahkan kita."

Senja kali ini, walaupun tampak sendu, terlihat sangat indah di tengah padang dengan bunga-bunganya yang menari tertiup angin yang lembut. Mata kami saling bertatapan. Senyuman Tuanku Krishna menenteramkan hatiku, mengalihkan duniaku. Ia pun memeluk diriku dengan hangat, menenggelamkanku ke dalam cinta dan kasih sayangnya, membuatku lupa akan semua ketakutanku.

Ya, Tuanku, aku percaya itu. Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama di setiap kehidupan. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Aku adalah sekuntum bunga, yang kini telah dihinggapi lebahnya. Sekarang, akulah wanita tercantik di dunia, dan aku sudah tidak ragu lagi. Aku telah memiliki keindahan yang abadi dalam hidupku. Aku akan menjadi harta yang paling berharga bagi dirimu, sehingga aku tidak akan pernah bisa lepas darimu, dank au akan selalu mempertahankanku. Aku terlahir hanya untukmu, Tuanku. Begitulah takdir menyatukan kita dalam sebuah ikatan yang suci.

Aku tak akan pernah lepas dari dekapanmu yang hangat ini, Tuanku. Karena aku mencintaimu, dan tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa mengubahnya...


End file.
